wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
World of Warcraft: Legion
''World of Warcraft: Legion ''is the sixth World of Warcraft ''expansion following [[World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor|''World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor]]. It focuses on the Burning Legion's third and biggest invasion Azeroth and the return of Illidan Stormrage. Legion will release on August 30, 2016. The expansion was announced on August 6 at Gamescom 2015. Following the announcement, several developer interviews were published that revealed more information and made clarifications. Alpha testing began on November 23, 2015. Alpha servers were taken offline on December 21 for the holidays, and were brought back up on January 13, 2016. On April 18, it was announced that Legion's release date will be August 30, 2016. Furthermore, it was announced on May 10 that Legion's beta test would begin on May 12, 2016. Story The tomb of Sargeras has been reopened, and the demons of the Burning Legion pour into Azeroth. Their full, terrifying might is fixed on summoning the Dark Titan to Azeroth-and they've already located the key to his return. With the Alliance and Horde devastated, adventurers must take up legendary artifacts and weapons used by the heroes of old, scour the ancient Broken Isles for the Pillars of Creation, relics of the Titans, and challenge the Burning Legion before Azeroth's last hope dies. New Features *New continent: The Broken Isles **Dalaran moving from Northrend to become the new capital city **Val'sharah - Where Malfurion became the first druid under Cenarius. **Stormheim - Discover the fate of the vrykul **Azsuna - The Seat of Queen Azshara **Highmountain - The dwelling of an ancient tauren tribe, Neltharion's Laid, and Hemet Nesingwary **Suramar - One of the cities in the Highborne Empire ten thousand years ago * New hero class: Demon hunter * Artifact weapons * Class orders and order halls * New dungeons, raids, and world bosses * Level cap raised to 110 * New honor system * Improved transmogrification system New Zones *Broken Shore *Azsuna * Val'sharah *Highmountain *Stormheim *Suramar Dungeons and Raids Dungeons *Assault on Violet Hold **Fend off a Legion invasion on Dalaran *Black Rook Hold **Anceint home of Kur'talos Ravencrest, spirits recently disturbed by Gul'dan *Cathedral of Eternal Night (Heroic & up only) (7.2) **Upper portion of Tomb of Sargeras, use the Aegis of Aggramar to stop the Legion *Court of Stars (Heroic & up only) **Disrupt an event in Suramar City *Darkheart Thicket **Base of Shaladrassil, rescue Malfurion from Xavius *Eye of Azshara **Fight Aszhara's minions on an island, recover the Tidestone of Golganneth *Halls of Valor **Prove valor to Odyn, claim Aegis of Agrammar *Maw of Souls **Fight Helya and her kvaldir in Helheim *Neltharion's Lair **Deathwing's ancient lair where Dargrul the Underking resides with the Hammer of Khaz'goroth *Return to Karazhan (Heroic & up only) (7.1) **Stop the Legion from opening a portal in Karazhan *Seat of the Triumvirate (7.3) **Delve into the former seat of power on Argus, and explore the presence of the Void. *The Arcway (Heroic & up only) **Fight the Legion and Nightborne under Suramar *Vault of the Wardens **Warden maximum-security facility, taken over by the Legion Raids *The Emerald Nightmare **7 bosses **Fight against minions of the Old Gods, corrupted heroes **Final boss: Xavius *Trial of Valor (7.1) **3 bosses **A final confrontation with Helya, ruler of Helheim *The Nighthold (7.1.5) **10 bosses **Home to the Nightwell, center of Suramar's power **Face off against Gul'dan *Tomb of Sargeras (7.2.5) **9 bosses **Fight Kil'jaeden aboard his ship in the Twisting Nether *Antorus, the Burning Throne (7.3.2) **11 bosses **Face off against the world-soul of Argus in Azeroth's most desperate hour Class Changes With Legion, Blizzard has announced a return to the roots of classes and their fantasies. Hunter *Survival - melee with pet *Marksmanship - ranged with no pet *Beast Mastery - ranged with a pet **Master of summoning many beasts Warlock **Affliction - master of DoTs **Destruction - master of fire and chaos **Demonology - master of summoning demons Priest *Discipline - dps-healing hybrid *Shadow - focus on Old Gods and Void **Mana and Shadow Orbs have been removed and replaced with a new resource: Insanity Rogues *Assassination - focus on poisons *Subtlety - focus on stealth *Combat - renamed to Outlaw, focus on swords and pistols Prominent Figures * Maiev Shadowsong * Xavius * Anduin Wrynn * Tidemistress Athissa * Genn Greymane * Dargrul the Underking * Khadgar * Gul'dan * Sylvanas Windrunner * Illidan Stormrage Other * Turalyon * Alleria Windrunner Patches 7.1: Return to Karazhan *New quest campaign in Suramar *New world quests *New dungeon: Return to Karazhan (Mythic only) *New raid: Trial of Valor In Return to Karazhan, the Burning Legion has invaded Karazhan and attempts to open another gateway to the Twisting Nether. Khadgar works to stop them. Meanwhile in Suramar, a campaign to take Suramar City and defeat Gul'dan within the Nighthold starts. Odyn recruits champions to finally defeat Helya once and for all. 7.1.5 *Mists of Pandaria Timewalking *Return of the Brawler's Guild *New type of brawl: rumbles *Micro-holidays *Blade's Edge Arena visually updated *New talents *New and returning abilities *New raid: The Nighthold In this patch, the Brawler's Guild has returned to both Stormwind and Orgrimmar. The war in Suramar culminates in the forces of Azeroth storming the Nighthold to stop Gul'dan from summoning Sargeras. 7.2: The Tomb of Sargeras *New raid: Tomb of Sargeras *New heroic dungeon: Cathedral of Eternal Night *Return to Karazhan split into Upper Karazhan and Lower Karazhan, now available on Heroic and Mythic+ difficulties *Court of Stars and The Arcway now available on Heroic difficulty *New zone: Broken Shore *New reputation faction: Armies of Legionfall *New world quests, including class world quests *Legion assaults across the Broken Isles *Flying in the Broken Isles *New class-specific flying mounts *Continuation of class order campaign *New artifact traits and appearances *Difficulty of Heroic, Mythic, and Mythic+ dungeons increased *PvP Brawls In The Tomb of Sargeras, the forces of Azeroth, united as the Armies of Legionfall, return to the Broken Shore to put an end to the Burning Legion invasion. After fighting across the island, the forces of Azeroth must delve into the Tomb of Sargeras and fight the forces of Queen Azshara and the Burning Legion, in order to defeat Kil'jaeden and seal the Legion's gateway. The Burning Legion retaliates by assaulting various areas across the Broken Isles. 7.2.5 7.3: Shadows of Argus Category:Expansions